stategovernmentsintheunitedstatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ana Sol Gutierrez
| birth_place = El Salvador | residence = Chevy Chase, Maryland, United States | death_date = | death_place = | office = Maryland House of Delegates | term_start = 2003 | term_end = incumbent | predecessor = | successor = | constituency = District 18, Montgomery County | office2 = | term_start2 = | term_end2 = | predecessor2 = | successor2 = | constituency2 = | party = Democrat | religion = Catholic | occupation = | majority = | relations = | spouse = | children = 3 sons | footnotes = }} Ana Sol Gutierrez is a Democratic politician from the U.S. state of Maryland. She is currently serving in her second term in the Maryland House of Delegates, representing Maryland's District 18 in Montgomery County. She currently sits on the Appropriations Committee and has been chair of the Delinquency Prevention and Diversion Services Task Force since 2006.Biography in the House Background Gutierrez was born in El Salvador and attended Pennsylvania State University, garnering a B.S. in chemistry and earned an M.S. in technology of management, scientific & technical information systems from American University. She did her postgraduate studies in applied engineering at; George Washington University. Legislative record * voted for the Healthy Air Act in 2006 (SB154)http://mlis.state.md.us/2006rs/votes/house/0942.htm * voted against slots in 2005 (HB1361)http://mlis.state.md.us/2005rs/votes/house/0152.htm * voted in favor of in-state tuition for illegal immigrants in 2007 (HB6)http://mlis.state.md.us/2007RS/votes/house/0690.htm * voted in favor of increasing the sales tax by 20% - Tax Reform Act of 2007(HB2)http://www.mdchamber.org/docs/ss_hb2.pdf Memberships Member, Board of Education, Montgomery County, 1990–98 (president, 1995–96; vice-president, 1994–95). Member, Governor's Commission on Hispanic Affairs, 1989–91, 1992–94. Deputy Administrator, Research and Special Programs Administration, U.S. Department of Transportation, 1994–96. Member, Task Force to Study Driver Licensing Documentation, 2003–04. Drivers' Licenses for Illegal Immigrants Ana Sol Gutierrez is strongly allied with CASA of Maryland in support of a system whereby the default Maryland Driving Permit will not conform to the standards mandated by the Real ID Act, and may be issued to illegal aliens. She favors the issuance of a special ID which will conform to federal standards which would allow the bearer to enter federal buildings, board planes, and engage in other transactions which require identity cards conforming to the standards set out in the Real ID Act of 2005.http://www.washingtonpost.com/wp-dyn/content/article/2008/01/12/AR2008011202713_2.html downloaded on Jan 13, 2008 She opposes a two-tier licensing system which would issue driving permits to undocumented immigrants, but which would not conform to the Real ID standards which would be the default for Maryland driving permits issued to qualified Marylanders, because "in this climate, that's a scarlet letter". Governor Martin O'Malley has finally directed the Maryland Motor Vehicle Administration to phase in compliance to the Real ID standards by 2010.http://www.washingtonpost.com/wp-dyn/content/article/2008/01/15/AR2008011503767.html downloaded Jan 16, 2008. External links * References Category:American University alumni Category:Salvadoran emigrants to the United States Category:American people of Salvadoran descent Category:Pennsylvania State University alumni Category:George Washington University alumni Category:Members of the Maryland House of Delegates Category:Living people Category:Women state legislators in Maryland Category:Hispanic and Latino American politicians Category:1942 births Category:Maryland Democrats Category:Hispanic and Latino American women in politics